


Sorprende a tu amada

by I_Am_Momo



Series: Es tiempo de Mystrade [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mystrade is real 4 us - Promt 03#</p><p>Mycroft se depila las piernas. Greg nunca se ha reído tanto en la vida como cuando se enteró.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorprende a tu amada

Gregory miró el reloj de su pulsera y suspiró pesadamente al comprar que aún le quedaba una hora para salir del trabajo. No estaba haciendo absolutamente nada y para colmo, Mycroft salía antes los viernes por lo que siempre se lo encontraba en casa haciendo la cena.

Y no es que no agradeciera el gesto, pero le encantaba cocinar con Mycroft. Sobre todo porque alguna que otra vez tenía la oportunidad de empotrarlo contra la encimera y hacerle el amor mientras los filetes se quemaban en la sartén.

Suspiró profundamente y se apretó un poco la entrepierna al imaginarse la escena. Levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a través de las ventanas del despacho. ¿Quién le echaría en falta a tan solo una hora de su salida? Además ya no tenía ningún papeleo que terminar así que se levantó, cogió su abrigo y salió del edificio antes de que Donovan o Anderson pudiera entretenerlo con alguna banalidad.

Se montó en el coche y condujo rápidamente hacia su casa. Se imaginaba a Mycroft sin nada más que un delantal y eso solo hacía que la erección que ya tenía se pusiera más dura.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta de casa, dejó el abrigo y la chaqueta en el suelo de la entrada y fue hacia la cocina.

—¿Mycroft? —llamó.

La estancia estaba vacía aunque el móvil de su pareja estaba en la mesa así que ya estaba allí. Subió al piso superior esperando verle en el dormitorio cambiándose de ropa pero al pasar por el baño oyó el ruido del agua caer. Supuso que estaba duchándose así que se quitó la camisa, tomó aire y abrió la puerta de par en par.

—Hola Am… —empezó.

La frase se quedó en el aire al darse cuenta de la estampa que tenía en el baño.

Mycroft estaba en calzoncillos, sentado sobre el retrete y con su pierna derecha estirada completamente apoyada en la bañera. Tenía una banda de cera pegada a ella. El pelirrojo se puso pálido cuando vio a Greg en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó con la mano en el aire a punto de tirarse.

Greg contempló la escena en silencio, solo después de ver que la pierna que tenía apoyada en el suelo estaba completamente depilada se empezó a reír a pleno pulmón.

—¡Greg! —exclamó —. ¡Cierra!

Pero el policía no le escuchaba. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta sin poder parar de reírse.

—¡No te rías! —se quejó Mycroft de nuevo, tiró de la banda de cera con fuerza y se puso de pie de un salto —. Las revistas dicen que hay que sorprender a tu amanda y la chica de la tienda pensó que a ti…

Greg le calló con un beso, se dio la vuelta y salió del baño cerrando la puerta tras sí. Continuó riéndose mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Había visto la imagen menos erótica del mundo pero no se arrepentía. Y haría todo lo posible para que Mycroft jamás se olvidara de eso. Y… Porque no. Deseaba que Mycroft le diera todo el sexo que quisiera si con eso no se lo contaba a John.

 

 


End file.
